The Wrong Impression
by EternalDreamer-92
Summary: Kairi goes to Sora's house because she "left her homework there". When she gets there, though, she hears something from Sora's bedroom that she hadn't quite been expecting... Riku/Sora YAOI


A/N: I… still can't believe I actually wrote this.

Big thanks to Bendita15 for beta-ing this, and to Yay4Defenistration for looking it over a couple times while I was writing it. This story is dedicated to you two, because you're the best parents an illegitimate yaoi love child could have 3! Did you know that when Riku LOLs it sounds like Satan?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts; it belongs to Square Enix and Disney

Warning: This story contains not only Boy's Love, but fairly suggestive Boy's Love, at that! Still reading? Good.

* * *

_Kairi's POV_

I had just gotten home from my math tutoring when I realized that I had left my English assignment at Sora's the night before! Oops! Hm... It was the time when Riku and Sora hung out and did... Whatever boys do when they're alone (boy, did _that_ put a pretty picture into my head), so, normally I wouldn't bother them and would just pick it up the next day, but that was when it was due, and asking Sora to bring it was pretty much useless, since he's dead to the world in the mornings. So, really, I had no choice but to go and interrupt their... "male-bonding" time...

Suddenly going over there didn't seem so bad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I reached Sora's house, I decided that I... er, didn't want to bother them, so I got the spare key from the grill and invited myself in. My homework was probably in the den, where we always study... But Riku and Sora were probably in his room...

Never mind, my homework was most likely in his room. I slowly climbed the stairs, going as carefully as possible so as not to disturb them (Hehehe...). Finally I stopped outside of Sora's door, and listened for a moment, hoping that my carefulness might be rewarded... And rewarded it was.

"Uhh..." whined a voice that could only be Sora's.

"What's up, Sor? Tough day?"

"You have no idea. I failed a test, got my ass kicked in gym, and on top of that, missed my bus and had to walk home, _and_ then found out that my mom was out and I was locked out of the house for an hour and a half!"

"Man, sounds bad!... Hey... Sora..."

"Yeah, Ri?"

"I think I know something that'll make your day better..."

"What?"

"Take your shirt off." Whoa, Rikusaywhat?

"...Wh-what?"

"Come on, Sor, don't ya trust me?"

"Well, yeah, of course!"

"Then take your shirt off."

"...Okay..."

"Good. Now, get on the bed with me." Okay, the direction that was going in was very, very... good.

" 'Kay. You want me to lie like this?"

"No, lay flat, like this."

"Oh, okay! Here!"

"Okay... Now just relax and let me do all the work."

"O-okay... Mm.... Ooh, that feels nice..."

"Doesn't it?"

"Ye... Ooh, Riku... Mm... How are you so good at this?"

"Practice."

"You've done this with other people before?" He _had_?! How had I possibly not known!? And who had Riku done it with? Tidus? Wakka?

"Yeah, but no one I cared about."

"So I'm special, hm?"

"You're very special, Sor." Aw!

"You're special to me, too, Ri... I... Oh, yes, right there... Oh... Ah..." Ooh, I very much liked where this was going...

"There? You like it when I touch you there?" Oh, my...

"Mmn... Oh, god, yes... Oh, Riku... yes..."

"Okay, I'm going to move lower now, if that's okay." Oh, God, he's moving lower!

"Oh, yes, please..."

"Okay... Um... Do you have any lotion or anything?" Oh god, they're gonna... Oh, hell yes.

"S-side table..."

"Do you make a habit of keeping lotion near your bed?"

"I will from now on..." Oh. My. God.

Riku chuckled. "Good to know... Okay, I have to go kinda hard, so this may hurt a little, but it'll get better real soon, okay?"

"Yeah, okay... Ow, that does hurt! Ow! Bastard!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry! Just let me get a rhythm going, then it will start feeling good... Okay, how's this?"

"...Definitely better..."

"Just tell me when you want me to move."

"...Okay, now... Ooh, yes... Oh, oh god, yes... Oh, yes! Oh, Riku! Right there! Go there again!" This was getting heated, and I liked it.

"You like it there, huh? Guess I found your pleasure spot."

"Mm... Oh, yes, please... Riku... faster...! H-harder...! Please!" Scratch that last, I _loved_ it.

"Mmn... is this better?"

"Oh, yes! Ah, mm, Ri-Riku! God, yes! Mm! Ah! Oh... hah... oh... Riku..."

"There... that enough for you?"

"Yeah... Oh, Riku, that was incredible... Definitely better than when I try to do it on my own." Whoa! I never figured Sora as one to do... that kind of stuff... On his own, at least.

"I bet. Wow, you really liked that, huh?"

"What can I say? You're very talented with your hands."

"You bet I am... Wow... We need to start doing this more often."

"Yeah, but only when my mom's not home. I doubt she would appreciate the noise we make." Well, his mom _is _a huge yaoi fan girl... But somehow, I have a feeling it's different when it's your own son.

"You mean the noise _you_ make. _I_ can keep myself quiet."

"Just wait until I get more experience and get better at it. Then you won't be able to stop making noise." Ooh, Sora was getting a bit Badass Uke... Kairi like...

"...I think I would like that." And, apparently, Riku like, too... "But for now, you should take a shower. You're covered in white stuff."

"Yeah, I don't want my mom coming home and thinking that... you know..."

"We just made _very_ hot yaoi on your bed?"

"Riku!"

"What?"

"Shut up! Someone might hear you!" Ha ha, too late.

"So?"

"Oh, never mind!" Sora sighed. "You can be really aggravating sometimes, Ri..." another sigh. "Although, that _was_ amazing."

"Of course."

"You know I've wanted you to do that to me since we started seeing each other like this?"

"Really?" Oh, my, Sora, you little- wait. 'Seeing each other like this'? Were those two...? And they hadn't told me! After all that we've been through! That's it, they were _so _getting it!

Not thinking especially rationally, I stormed through the door, and ignoring Sora and Riku's shocked expressions, started... well, yelling at them.

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it! After all we've been through together, really? You really didn't tell me that you two started dating!"

"W-What?!"

"Shit, Kairi, we can expl-"

"Explain!? Really?! Explain about how you two were so busy making hot yaoi you couldn't stop... to tell... me..." That's when I began to notice something. Sora only had his shirt off... Not his pants... And Riku only had his shoes off... and the white stuff... was only on Sora's back, and it had little beads in it... it looked like... lotion... "Wait... Just what were you...?"

Riku looked surprised. "I was giving Sora a back massage. He said he had a tough day, so I offered to help him."

"Oh... So... You weren't making hot yaoi on the bed?"

Now Sora looked fairly shocked. "Um, no! Why would you think that?!"

"Well, think about what you guys had been saying, and what it would sound like if someone couldn't see you..."

They both thought for a moment. Then their eyes began to widen as they apparently realized what it must have sounded like to me. They were silent for a moment, before completely cracking up.

After a moment, Sora managed to choke out, "Th-that's... you thought... because of..." before starting to laugh even harder.

After a minute, I start laughing, too. He was just giving him a massage! Oh, wow, I can't believe I had actually thought... Ha ha!

Finally, after a few minutes, we all managed to calm down. We were all silent for a moment, before Sora looked at me quizzically. "Wait, Kairi... Um, not meaning to be rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"Um..." Wait, why _was_ I there, again? Uh... Oh, yeah! "Homework! I left my Chem homework here after we studied last night."

Sora and Riku look confused. "But, Kairi..." Riku says, "We all studied at Selphie's house last night. Not Sora's."

...Oh, right. Uh... "Well... Yeah, of course! I knew that, I was just... Um..."

"Breaking into my house to stalk me?" Sora suggested teasingly.

"Ye... Hey, no! I just... wanted to say... Hi! Yeah! So, um, hello! And, uh, goodbye!" Lame? Yes. I ran out of the room, hearing their laughter follow me to the front door, until I was on the porch.

Had I known the whole time that we had studied at Selphie's place last night?

Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But, hey, I got some free audio fan service out of it.

And that was good enough for me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sora's room, Third Person POV_

Once Sora and Riku managed to stop laughing, they flopped down on the bed, side by side.

"Wow," said Sora. "I can't believe... I was seriously worried for a minute."

"Yeah, me, too. I mean, I want her to know eventually, just not now, and certainly not like that!"

"Yeah..." Sora sighed. Keeping secrets was _hard_. Hard and stressful. But, hey, at least he had Riku to help him through it! They lie there in comfortable silence for a moment before Riku spoke.

"So, is she gone?"

"Let me check." Sora walked over to the door, looking out and peering down the hallway. No sign of her... Just to be sure, though...

"Hey! Kairi! I found your missing yaoi doujinshi!" he waited a moment, and when he heard nothing, went back into the room and closed the door, locking it just to be safe. He walked back over to the bed. "Yeah, she's definitely gone."

"Good." And with that, Riku pulled Sora down to him, pressing their lips together as soon as Sora was level with him. They kissed deeply for several minutes, before they pulled apart and lay back down, Sora half on top of Riku, cuddling into his chest.

"I love you." He said, whispering into Sora's hair.

Sora leaned up and briefly kissed Riku again, before pulling away and snuggling back into Riku's chest. "I love you, too..." Riku smiled and absentmindedly started running his fingers through Sora's soft hair.

Sora made a content noise at the feeling, cuddling closer to Riku. Riku smiled at the younger boy, bringing his other hand down and rubbing circles on Sora's lower back. Sora sighed in contentment, loving the attention his boyfriend was giving him. He could have stayed like that for hours...

Until Riku's hand went a little too low.

"Ah! Ri, you pervert!" Sora cried, pulling away from him and getting off of the bed, mock-glaring at him. "Really, Riku! I _was_ going to ask if you wanted to come into the shower with me, but, if you're going to be like _that_..." And with that, Sora walked towards the bathroom, pulling down his pants slightly and swaying his hips a bit more than usual for an added effect.

Riku just stared after Sora for a moment before his mind fully comprehended what happened. Once he did, however, he sprang off the bed and ran after Sora.

"Sora! Wait up! You _are_ just kidding about not letting me in the shower, right?"

His only response was Sora's laughter and the sound of the shower turning on. 


End file.
